Mario Party: Start all Over!
by KickAsss
Summary: A new party. Yes, here is it.Peach wanted a old party, the fiveth! Why? Find out in Mario Party: Start all Over. R&R! XXX Chart
1. A Old Party?

_(Authors note: Yeah… I like to play Mario Party (5!) and I love the write. So I write over the game. Lol! (I'm not so good in English, sorry.) My favourite person Dry Bones (from Mario Kart DS) must in the story. The story is basted on M.P. 5. That is the only game from myself. But Peach organise a game from all games. Boeiend (So what in dutch)!_

_The names, and stuff and so are not from me. Its all from Nintendo (I love it! ). I'm copy the personages and write a story about them. Love Nintendo's games, and my story's. Just read and review. _

Peach: "It's a wonderfull day… and so boring!".

Toad "But Princess… you can do what you want to do. Do a race, or a golf tournament. Or maybe… throw a huge party!".

Peach: "A **Mario **Party… a **Peach **party…", mumbled Peach. "Good idea Toady!".

Peach stands up and ask for a paper. She give the paper seconds later to Toad and say:

"Make the invites, please. You to, Toadette".

Toad look on the list.

Toad: "WHAAT? So many people!"

Toadette: "Let me see"

Toadette look on the list. "Wow!"

Toad: "Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toad and Toadette, – uhum – Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Boo, Dry Bones, Koopa?"

Peach: "And I, naturally"

Toad look to Peach. Peach look to Toad whit a grim on her face.

Peach: "And: We start all over!"

Toad: "ALL? Oh no!".

Peach: "Hm-mm. Lets see. Witch party was the best?"

Toadette: "I like the fourth…Please?"

Peach: "Yes… I like the fourth. But the fifth was sóóóó cool".

Toad: "Ma-an!. Not again…"

Peach: "C'mon Toad. You're a man, right? Your can handle the pressure. And… so what? It's a party! Lets have fun!".

_**Flashback**_

_Mario Party 5:_

Toad: "The fifth party… oh no!"

Toadette: "Its alright".

Toad: "Its never ending!".

Toadette: "Just listen to Peach, ok?"

Toad: "But… you…me… never mind".

Peach: "Hey Toad! It's a party, let's have fun!"

_Mario Party 6:_

Toad: "A sixth party. Wow!"

Toadette: "Not again?".

Toad: "I told you, it's never ending!"

Peach: "Just have fun. It's a party, right?"

_**End flashback**_

Peach: "Just go and write the invitations!"

A few weeks later:

Toad: "Err… Princess. We are ready whit the invitations"

Peach: "Hump…what invitations?"

Toad: "The invitations for the party. Don't say that you forget it already!".

Peach: "No, no, I remember it already".

Toad: "Pffuw…"

Peach: "Lets wait to the guest".

Toad: "Uhm… princess?"

Peach: "Yes, my lovely Toady?"

Toad: _(embarrassed) _"The guests come over a week".

Peach: "Ohh. Enough time to buy the items!".

Toadette: "What items?"

Toad: "Yes… items!".

Peach: "You two heard me! The items. The stars and the stuff for the game!".

Toad: "But, that's expensive!"

Peach: "So what? Buy it!".

Toadette: "Do it op the gamecube!".

Peach: "Are you mad? For 12 people on a gamecube?".

Toadette: "Much better".

Peach: "JUST BUY IT!"

Toadette and Toad: "Yes princess!"

_I'm busy whit chapter two!_


	2. Lets Get This Party Started!

_Now... here is the second chapter. Good luck whit reading. Oh yes… I'm forgot DK, Yoshi and Birdo in chapter 1! I'm so stupid. Think about the letter from Peach, and after Koopa, DK and then Yoshi with Birdo, right (sigh)…_

_(If you want to know the disclaimer, go to chapter 1. okkej?)_

**Chapter 2**

The party is begun. But… the most of the visitors are thinking: "What are we doing here?".

Mario: "Err… Peach? Lets start, please. It's a bit boring."

Peach: "Boring? Ohh".

Mario: "Yes, shall we begin?"

Peach: "Make teams of two please! Let the game begin".

**Your invitation for… **

**A lovely party…**

AT PRINCESS PEACH CASTLE

Blue Spaces: 55

Red Spaces: 15

? Spaces: 3

Bowser Spaces: 3

Duel Spaces: 12

Millennium Star: Moves around, sells star for 20 coins

Capsule Machines: (they are so cute) 5

Have fun and do your best

Love, Peach

Peach: "Teams? Lets see…"

**Teams:**

THE HERO COUPLE

Mario & Peach:

Mario: "The Hero Couple, what a stupit name. its yours, Peach?"

Peach: "Hah… whats your idea of a name?"

THE CUTE COUPLE

Luigi & Daisy:

Daisy: "What a lovely name".

Luigi: "Pathetic…".

THE TOADSTERS

Toad & Toadette

Toad: "We go to win, right?"

Toadette: "Dah, what else?

Toad: "Lose. Do your best, ok?"

Toadette: "Yes boss…"

THE EGGEATERS

Yoshi & Birdo:

Yoshi: "Its not far! We won soon."

Birdo: "Why are we forgotten? Are we so stupid?"

Me: "Sorry, I'm stupid, not you".

Yoshi: "Happy whit excuses. Lets party please".

DRY AND GHOSTY

Dry Bones & Boo

Boo: "That is us. What shall we do? Cheating?".

Dry Bones: "What about playing?".

BANANA BANKERS

DK & Koopa Troopa

DK: "What a weird name man".

Koopa Troopa: "Yes. But not better than "THE HERO COUPLE"."

Peach: "What did you say?"

0o

Peach: "Lets start. Because BANANA BANKERS begun whit a B, are they first. Go ahead".

Toadsworth: "You now the rules. The team whit the most stars win. Succes".

Toadsworth give each player 10 coins and start the party whit a flute.

**BANANA BANKERS, GO!**

DK hit the dice block and it go on '2', and the dice block from Koopa comes on '4'.

DK: "Good start".

Koopa: "Six steps. Look, the star is 10 steps ahead!".

Capsule Machine: "Want you a capsule or what?"

DK: "Oh… yes please".

The CM gives DK a Mushroom Capsule.

DK: "Damn".

**DRY AND GHOSTY, START!**

Boo: "That are we. Let go!".

Boo hits '5' and Dry Bones a miniscule '2'.

Boo: "Great! We are faster then the Banana Bankers!".

Dry Bones: "Shaddup".

CM: "Capsule?"

Boo: "Yes"

The CM gives Boo an Golden Musroom.

Boo: "Better than the Banana's.

**THE CUTE COUPLE, START!**

Luigi hits '3' and Daisy '2'

Luigi: "Yes, next to the Banana Bankers."

Daisy: "Funny. We throwing 5, the Banana's 6 and Dry and Ghosty 7".

**THE EGGEATERS**

Yoshi: "Fine, we are."

Yoshi hits '1' and Birdo '2'.

Birdo: "Yippi!"

Yoshi: "Happy!"

**THE HERO COUPLE**

Peach hits '2' and Mario '2'.

Toadworth: "The same number. You two are lucky. I give a Mushroom to you, Mario".

Mario: "Shees, thanks".

Toadsworth: _(whispering to Mario) _"Go ahead. Win for me"

Mario: "Yes, pal".

Peach: "No cheating!".

Toadsworth: "No Princess".

**THE TOADSTERS**

Toad: "Finally"

Toad hits a '3' and Toadette '1'

Toadette: "Your lucky man".

Toad: "Haha".

0o

Toadsworth: "Yes, round 1 is over. Now we select a mini-game".

The wheel of mini-game, doom or what you want lands on Dinger Dirby (goal: hit so many balls).

The players go to the specially "Mini-Game Room" and grab a baseball stick (or so…). The rank score is:

Dry Bones: 13 from the 15 balls

DK : 12 from the 15 balls

Toad : 10 from the 15 balls

Toadette : 9 from the 15 balls

Mario : 9 from the 15 balls

Daisy : 8 from the 15 balls

Peach : 7 from the 15 balls

Koopa : 5 from the 15 balls

Boo : 5 from the 15 balls

Dry Bones: "Yess!"

Toadsworth: "I give you 10 coins. Congrats".

0o

Toadsworth: "Next turn. Go ahead please Banana Bankers".

**BANANA BANKERS**

DK: "Our turn. Let's roll that thing".

DK hits a '2' and Koopa a '1'

Koopa: "Not so good".

DK: _(angry) _"Stupid game!"

Peach: "Calm down please".

DK: "OK Princess!".

Peach: "Fine then".

DK: "The star, ma—"

Peach: "Sushhh… your turn is over".

**DRY AND GHOSTY**

Dry Bones: "Its going well, so far".

Boo: "What do you mean?"

Dry Bones: "Never mind. Lets hit that dice thing".

Dry Bones hit a '4' and Boo a little '2'

Boo: "Six is good. Thirteen spaces forward in two times is good".

Dry Bones: "You bet-ya".

**THE CUTE COUPLE**

Luigi: "I hate this".

Daisy: "Hey. Your talking to me, right?"

Luigi: "I hate the name".

Daisy: "To what you suppose to do, hit that thing".

Luigi hits a slowly '1' and Daisy '3'.

Daisy: "Hmm… can that not more… joyfuller, or somting!"

Luigi: "Do normal… I'm not 'joyful', im sad"

Daisy: "Loser…"

**ERR… THE EGGEATERS**

Yoshi: "Yoshi turn!"

Birdo: "That take a lot of time".

Yoshi hit a '3' and Birdo a '2'

Yoshi: "Yoshi happy".

Birdo: "Birdo to, you know. Your such a ego".

Yoshi: "Yoshi sad…"

Birdo: "You doing that again! (_Sigh) _Help!"

Peach: "Blah blah blah…"

Mario: "Talk so much as you will, man"

Peach: "MARIO!"

Mario: "What? I'm just myself".

Peach: "Sigh".

**THE HERO COUPLE**

Mario: "We are, "Princess""

Peach: "Stop that. For you, I'm your "girl""

Mario: "Yeah right".

Peach hit a '3' and Mario a '1'

Peach: "Yeeeh!"

Mario: "Yeeh…"

**TOADSTERS**

Toadette: "Ok, we are, Toad…Toad? TOAD?"

Toad: "W…what?"

Toadette: "You fall a sleep!"

Toad: "Really?"

Toadette: "Yes. Oh man, hit that dice".

Sleepy Toad hit a '1' and Toadette an '2'

0o

Toadsworth: "End of this round! We shall win? And… lets see it the next chapter! Ohh, my god, I'm so excited!"

_End, you see. I'm planning for the thirth chapter… you will see soon. XxX me, Chart _


End file.
